The following description relates to simulating proppant transport in a fluid flow model, for example, in a simulation of well system fluid in a subterranean region.
Flow models have been used to simulate fluid flow in hydraulic fracture treatments and other environments. During a conventional fracture treatment of a subterranean reservoir, pressurized fluid is communicated from a wellbore into the reservoir at high pressure, and the pressurized fluid propagates fractures within the reservoir rock. In some cases, the pressurized fluid includes proppant material. Flow models can be used to simulate the flow of the proppant, for example, within a fracture network.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.